Divergent faction Quiz
by Itz Ashley D
Summary: A quiz from the book divergent telling you what faction or factions you should be in.
1. Faction Quiz

**Faction Quiz**

1\. _You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who…_

 **a.** Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need.

 **b.** Is liked by everyone.

 **c.** Is trustworthy.

 **d.** Will protect them no matter what happens.

 **e.** Offers wise advice

2\. _When you are faced with a different problem, you react by…_

 **a.** Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people.

 **b.** Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation.

 **c.** Debating the issue with your friends.

 **d.** Facing it head-on. What else would you do?

 **e.** Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports.

3\. _What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or on an unexpected day off?_

 _**a**. Volunteering._

 _**b.** Painting, dancing, or writing poetry._

 _**c.** Sharing opinions with your friends._

 _ **d.** Rock-climbing or skydiving!_

 _**e.** Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure._

4\. _If you had to select one of the following options as a profession, which would you choose?_

 **a.** Humanitarian.

 **b.** Farmer.

 **c.** Judge.

 **d.** firefighter.

 **e.** Scientist.

5\. _When choosing your outfit for the day, you select…_

 **a.** Whatever will attract the least amount of attention.

 **b.** Something comfortable, but interesting to look at.

 **c.** Something that's simple, but still express your personality.

 **d.** Whatever will attract the most attention.

 **e.** Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day.

6\. _If you discovered that a friend's significant ther was being unfaithful, you would…_

 **a.** Tell your friend because you feel that it would be unhealthy for him or her to continue in a relationship where such selfish behavior is present.

 **b.** Sit them both down so that you can act as a mediator when they talk it over.

 **c.** Tell your friend as soon as possible. You can't imagine keeping that knowledge a secret .

 **d.** Confront the cheater You might also take action by slashing the cheaters tires or egging his or her house-all in the name of protecting your friend, of course.

 **e.** Keep it to yourself. Statistics prove that your friend will find out eventually.

7\. _What would you say is your highest priority in life right now?_

 **a.** Serving those around you.

 **b.** Finding peace and happiness for yourself.

 **c.** Seeking truth in all things.

 **d.** Developing your strength of characters.

 **e.** Success in work or school.


	2. Faction Quiz Anwsers

**Faction Quiz Answers**

If you chose mostly _A's_ _,_ you are **ABNEGATION.** You don't like to draw attention to yourself, and you are more concerned about other people's contentment than your own. You find joy and fulfillment in making other people happier, safer, and healthier. You believe that the world would be a better place if selfishness were not so widespread. Other people see you as somewhat difficult to get to know, but also as quiet and kind.

If you chose mostly _B's,_ you are **AMITY.** You are at peace when the people around you are getting along. You appreciate music and the arts, and it's easy to make you laugh. One of your goals is to find as much happiness as you can. You believe that aggression and hostility are to blame for most of the world's problems. Others see you as sometimes flaky or indecisive, but also as easygoing and warm.

If you chose mostly _C's,_ you are **CANDOR.** You are honest with everyone, no matter how different it is, and no matter how much trouble it get you into. You aren't easily offended, and would prefer to hear the truth even if it hurts. You believe that if everyone could be honest and forthright with each other, the world would be a much better place. Other people see you as sometimes insensitive, but also trustworthy and confident.

If you chose mostly _D's,_ you are **DAUNTLESS.** You love a good adrenaline rush, and you don't let other people dictate your behavior. You do what you believe is right no matter how different or frightening it is. You believe that the world would be better off if people were not afraid to do what was necessary to make things right. Others see you as often abrasive, but also strong and bold.

If you chose mostly _E's,_ you are **ERUDITE.** You enjoy learning new things, and you try to understand how everything works. You tend to make decisions based on logic rather than instinct or emotions. You believe the word would be a better place if everyone were well-educated and devoted to learning, but also a intelligent and insightful.

 **Comment what you faction or factions were.**


End file.
